Danger in Moonlights Grace
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: AU. Set in the medieval days where magic was real. Heaven and Hell are once again at war but now it's brought down to earth and are tearing it apart. The archangels and demons have found a prophecy that tells of 6 young princes have the power to help.


So I decided to repost this as I reading it and wasn't really too happy with how it was. I know I should be updating all the other stories but I just felt like I couldn't continue on with this story if I didn't bring it up to speed. Please be patient with me :D

**Main Pairings:** TyKa

**Side Parings:** MaRe, KeTa

**Summary:** AU. Set in a time when all things thrived with magic, Heaven and Hell are once again at war. This time however the arch angles and demons have found a prophecy that tells of 5 young prince 6 young princes have the power to tip the scales. They go off to look for 6 sacrosanct Immortals in hopes of saving their world. They discover love, betrayal and death. They all understand they might not come out of this adventure alive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, only in my messed up little mind I do :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kai**

**

* * *

  
**

A young prince stood still as he watched his master create a ball of blood red fire above his right hand. Shadows danced around the stone room as the High Mage moved his hand in series of twists and turns. The walls that were draped in a cloth of crimson fabric glowed brightly as the High Mage stopped his movements to watch the prince with a very tired expression.

"Princes Kai are you even paying attention to me?" All he received back was ruby fire lit eyes glaring back at him.

"Yes, yes, can I try now Tokaken[1] Robert?" The purpled haired man sighed. The young prince was always so impatient at his magic lesson. Running a leather clad hand through his two toned hair the princes waited for his master's reply. The prince was smart; there was no denying that, if anything he was far more intelligent then the king himself but when it came to magic Kai wanted too much too fast. Robert turned slightly to the side and threw his ball of fire in to the fire place a cross the room with a shake of his head.

"Alright, then your Highness, give it a try." Satisfied with his answer Kai took off his black vest that had gold-red trims, leaving him in a simple red shirt and shifted his weight so that he was perfectly balanced. Closing his eyes Kai took a deep breath and started to chant an incantation. His mind slowly became numb as the chant increased in pace when finally a deep red aura developed around him. The chant was a method that all novice magic users use to help them find their magic, to help them find their spirit. A burst of passion erupted in the young princes' mind as he found that familiar heat. Drawing it out, a brilliant spark erupted above his out stretched hand. It danced and spun, slowly the spark became fire, a small one however.

Opening his eyes Kai frowned. Concentrating harder Kai tried to focus his mind to bring more life to the little fire that hovered over his hand but nothing happen. A few more sparks and finally the fire burst and disappeared. Growling Kai tried again. For nearly another hour he tried again but it never got any bigger. Finally giving up Kai started to pace the room; ranting under his breath about useless magic, stupid mages and idiotic people. The noises his black leather boots made echoed in the silent room. Robert sighed.

"I told you, you weren't ready for this level of magic." Kai stopped and growled at the High Mage, his hands resting on his baggy black pants.

"Tokaken, why can't I do the, Molten Sphere?" He demanded haughtily. The mage sighed tiredly again. Walking towards their seating area Robert motioned for Kai to follow.

"This level of magic is different your Highness," Robert sank in to his chair. "Unlike the magic you have used before sheer willpower won't be enough." Kai decided to follow suite and sat down across from his teacher.

"How is that possible? You taught me first day that the amount of magic that one possesses can only be used depending on their spirit and their willpower to control it." Robert nodded and smiled softly. Even if the boy didn't show it he always listened to what the Tokaken said.

"Indeed but this spell is different. Magic is different with everyone, though, the basic principle still holds true with the lower ranked spell but as you become older your magic grows with you," Robert paused to make sure his student was getting this. "Certain magic is, stationary, it will not change but it can become stronger. That would be the lower rank casts that you can perform."

"Like, Fire Fly, right?" Kai asked with a slightly more understanding frown on his face. Fire Fly_,_ is a magical attacked that creates small balls of concentrated heat around the caster and bursts around him, covering him in a shield as fire erupts around them; destroying everything around the caster.

"Exactly," Robert nodded with approval, "with more advanced magic it changes, develops and grows as you and your spirit does. As magic evolves certain attributes is needed to wield it. It never is predictable, one moment all you need is the willpower to pull forth your spirit the next you'll only be able to cast the spell when you're in deep rage. Molten Sphere is this type of magic."

"How will I know what is required of me to cast it?" Kai asked curiously.

"As you practice your magic more and gain more knowledge about your self and your spirit you'll start to feel your magic more, with out the incantation," Robert stared at the fireplace thoughtfully, "you will be able to understand what is required from you from the feel of your magic." Kai open his mouth to ask another question a servant open the metal doors. He bowed deeply to both the prince and the High Mage.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson Tokaken Robert but the king has requested that Prince Kai get ready for dinner." With that the servant excused himself and walked out of the room. Getting up Prince Kai bowed to the High Mage and left the room. Kai stalked off to get ready for dinner but before he made it to the stairs leading to the next floor, he noticed someone in the garden.

There sitting on one of the stone benches sat a young boy Kai had never seen before. He had long soft midnight blue hair tired in a lower ponytail. He wore a navy blue tunic with a white vest over top that had blue-sliver trims. He had a pair of white pants on with; yep you guessed it, white boots. As the boy looked up towards the sky Kai noticed his smoky sapphire blue eyes.

_I wonder if he's one of the guests my father mentioned earlier… he was kind of cute._

Kai frowned at his thought. When did he start thinking about guys like that? Looking over to the garden Kai's frowned deepened. It seems that while Kai was lost in his thoughts the young man had walked off. Feeling a little disappointed he shook his head.

"Kai, what you doing?! GET READY!!" Not taking the chance to face the person who screamed at him, Kai rushed off to his room. Standing there with her arms on her hips was Kai's twin sister, Mercurial. Her shoulder length black hair pulled up in a delicate bun with a few curls sticking out here and there. Her simple ruby gown was decorated with black and gold feathers near the hem and on her stomach. It was trimmed with a golden thread. Shaking her head at her brothers retreating back she adjusted her v-band tiara[2].

"What a strange kid." Mercurial commented before heading towards the dinning hall. Both the Hiwiatari royals missed the pair of smoky sapphire blue eyes that watched them in amusement.

* * *

**End Chapter One.**

**

* * *

  
**

[1] Tokaken is my word for as high mage, that's what they are called. Tokaken is the rank of a high mage of knowledge

[2] V-band tiara is a tiara that comes down onto the forehead

I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's a little rough but hopefully I get back in to the swing of things. Thanks a bunch guys and R&R. Helpful tips are always welcomed!


End file.
